The present invention pertains in general to a breathing mask to which a respirator filter can be connected, and in particular to a mask with a band which extends from the mask user's nape region to a half mask-like body which has a sealing lip at least around the region of the bridge of the nose and the chin.
Such a breathing mask has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,928.
The prior-art breathing mask is held as a half mask around the nose and mouth region of the mask user by a nape band and is held against the mask user's face via a sealing lip surrounding the edge of the mask. Undesirable solids on the outside are kept away from the inside of the mask by a filter. An additional hood is pulled over the half mask, leaving the filter free, and it is also held by the nape band when it is put on. The hood drops as an apron in the shoulder zone of the mask user.
One disadvantage of the prior-art breathing mask is that the narrow nape band has only one point of attachment on each side of the mask body in order to pull the sealing lip of the half mask firmly against the face. The half mask may easily slip in the case of different head shapes, especially in the nuchal region, and during the use of the breathing mask under difficult conditions. Firm seating is not guaranteed. The adhesive and hence sealing properties of the half mask are further impaired by sweating in the region of the mask. The punctiform introduction of force into the mask makes it necessary to design the body of the mask as a rigid body, which makes adaptation to different shapes of face difficult. If, in addition, a hood is pulled over the head, the nape band is also pulled over the protective hood, and its adhesive contact with the surface of the mask user's head is further impaired. Moreover, additional sealing measures are required in order to prevent harmful substances from penetrating into the inside of the hood under and through the hood apron hanging only loosely on the shoulders.